<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you take my breath away by sameolsituation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451380">you take my breath away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation'>sameolsituation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Crying, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subspace, overwhelmed sub, poly!Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Air rushes back into Roger’s lungs as the feeling of constriction around his throat disappears, the fabric wound around his neck loosening. He inhales deeply, his mind a little fuzzy, but it’s a good feeling. </p><p>--</p><p>Roger really likes to be choked, and his boyfriends take advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you take my breath away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my fill for the prompts 'breath play' and 'orgasm denial'. </p><p>(Sorry about the title but I had to)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One, two, three.</em>
</p><p>Air rushes back into Roger’s lungs as the feeling of constriction around his throat disappears, the fabric wound around his neck loosening. He inhales deeply, his mind a little fuzzy, but it’s a good feeling. He’s vaguely aware of Brian’s fingers carding gently through his hair as he murmurs soft praise. Roger sighs softly, content even though his knees are beginning to ache from the strain of kneeling on the floor.</p><p>“Are you alright?” John asks. Roger nods, shifting slightly as John gently tugs at the length of the extra-long tie, testing to see that the resistance holds. “Good, good.”</p><p>As if sensing his discomfort, Freddie approaches Roger with one of the pillows from their couch in his hands. “Your knees are starting to bruise, dear,” he says, and Roger shifts again to allow Freddie to slip the pillow under his knees, sighing audibly as the ache in his knees lessens when he returns to his previous position.</p><p>“Rog,” John says, “you’ve got to tell me if you’re feeling any pain that you shouldn’t be. I don’t want you seriously hurt.”</p><p>“Sorry, sir,” Roger mumbles, squirming a little, both from embarrassment and from fresh impatience. “Again, please?”</p><p>John nods wordlessly, wrapping more of his end of the tie around his hand and pulling, tightening the knot around Roger’s throat. Roger relishes in the feeling as his chest begins to constrict, his airflow cut off, his mind starting to fuzz again.</p><p>
  <em>One, two, three.</em>
</p><p>He sucks in another lungful of air when the knot loosens, panting a little. He can feel the endorphins flooding his system, making everything warm and bright and bringing his arousal to a new level. Stripped completely naked and kneeling at his lovers’ feet, he’s so hard it’s almost painful, his cock bobbing as precum beads at the head.</p><p>He already wants to come, but they knew he had a penchant for wandering hands and so they bound his hands behind his back with a silk ribbon, preventing him from touching himself or even getting up off the floor without their help.</p><p>Roger moans and presses his hips up, presenting the obvious question, to which Freddie tuts in disapproval.</p><p>“You know you’ll be the last to come tonight,” he says, and Roger whines, regretting the Roger of two hours ago who insisted he could last the longest of them all, a statement that his boyfriends had immediately taken as a challenge.</p><p>At this rate, he knows he won’t last, but he refuses to admit that to them.</p><p>“Now, now, don’t get greedy,” John reprimands, tugging a little on the tie in warning. “Or I won’t hesitate to pull you over my lap and spank you a few dozen times.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Roger repeats, but he knows they know he doesn’t mean it.</p><p>“Think you can handle one second more?”</p><p>Roger nods eagerly, and again the fabric pulls taut around his throat, suspending him in time as his lungs search for air he won’t receive, everything warm and a little hazy.</p><p>
  <em>One, two, three, four.</em>
</p><p>This time, when the fabric loosens the haze doesn’t disappear, and Roger moans softly as Brian’s fingers comb through his hair, the only thing keeping him even slightly grounded.</p><p>“Wanna be touched,” Roger murmurs. “Please.”</p><p>“You know the rules, love,” Brian answers.</p><p>Roger feels a little disappointed, but the haze is making him feel so intoxicated that he can’t find it in him to complain, so he just sighs and leans into Brian’s touch, letting Brian’s hand move toward his face and stroke his cheek, his thumb ghosting briefly over Roger’s lips.</p><p>“Again?” John asks. Roger nods, preparing himself for what’s to come.</p><p>
  <em>One, two, three, four.</em>
</p><p>It’s getting harder to hold on each time it comes; his hips are involuntarily twitching and it feels like he’s almost on the edge; everything feels so good that he just wants to give in to the urge, chase the precipice that’s been eluding him.</p><p>“I think you can handle a bit more,” John decides. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Yes, please, sir,” Roger answers obediently, hoping that maybe they’ll let him come, even though he knows he’ll be thoroughly punished for his previous indiscretion.</p><p>The knot tightens, and Roger can’t breathe, and suddenly he’s teetering on the edge.</p><p>
  <em>One, two, three, four, five.</em>
</p><p>It’s too much. When the knot loosens, Roger’s whining and jerking in his restraints, and he’s going to come without anyone laying a hand on his cock, he can feel it coming, he’s so close.</p><p>But Brian’s hands are moving lower and Roger <em>sobs </em>when Brian touches him, expecting him to help get Roger off, but there’s a sharp, momentary pain as Brian pinches his cock just beneath the head, effectively stifling his orgasm as the edge disappears and only the barest trickle of cum drips from his slit.</p><p>Frustrated, overwhelmed and desperate to come, Roger begins to cry and beg, tears quickly welling in his eyes and spilling over.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just wanna come, please let me come,” he sobs, his whole body shaking.</p><p>“Not until we’re finished,” John says firmly.</p><p>It’s going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>